Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień pięćdziesiąty
Nazajutrz naczelnik, widząc wszystkich zebranych, tak zaczął mówić: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII DIEGA HERVASA, OPOWIADANY PRZEZ SYNA JEGO, POTĘPIONEGO PIELGRZYMA Hervas, pozbawiony przez szczury swojej sławy, opuszczony przez lekarzy, znalazł przecież opiekę w doglądającej go w chorobie kobiecie. Nie szczędziła ona starań i niebawem szczęśliwy kryzys ocalił mu życie. Była to trzydziestoletnia dziewczyna, imieniem Marika, która z litości przyszła się nim opiekować, wynagradzając tym uprzejmość, z jaką czasami wieczorem rozmawiał z jej ojcem, szewcem z sąsiedztwa. Hervas, przyszedłszy do zdrowia, uczuł całą wdzięczność, jaką był jej winien. - Mariko - rzekł do niej - ocaliłaś mi życie i osładzasz teraz mój powrót do zdrowia. Powiedz, co mogę dla ciebie uczynić? - Mógłbyś, senor, uczynić mnie szczęśliwą - odpowiedziała - ale nie śmiem powiedzieć, jakim sposobem. - Mów - przerwał Hervas - i bądź pewna, że uczynię wszystko, co będzie w mojej możności. - A gdybym - rzekła Marika - prosiła, abyś się ze mną ożenił? - Z największą chęcią, z całego serca - odrzekł Hervas. - Będziesz mnie żywiła, gdy będę zdrów, będziesz mnie pielęgnowała podczas choroby i obronisz mnie od szczurów w razie, gdybym na jakiś czas wyjechał z domu. Tak jest, Mariko, ożenię się z tobą, kiedy tylko sama zechcesz, a im prędzej się to stanie, tym lepiej. Hervas, nie odzyskawszy jeszcze dość sił, otworzył skrzynię zawierającą szczątki encyklopedii. Chciał pozbierać szpargały i wpadł w recydywę, która go mocno osłabiła. Gdy wreszcie wrócił do zdrowia, natychmiast poszedł do ministra skarbu, któremu oświadczył, że pracował przez piętnaście lat i wykształcił uczniów, którzy są w stanie go zastąpić, że nadwerężył sobie zdrowie, i poprosił o uwolnienie od służby i udzielenie mu dożywotniej renty, odpowiadającej połowie jego płacy. W Hiszpanii ten rodzaj łaski nie jest trudny do otrzymania, Hervas uzyskał więc, czego żądał, i ożenił się z Mariką. Wtedy nasz uczony zmienił dotychczasowy sposób życia. Najął mieszkanie w oddalonej części miasta i postanowił nie ruszyć się z domu, dopóki na powrót nie uzupełni swoich stu tomów. Szczury pogryzły wszystek papier przyklejony do grzbietów książek i pozostawiły tylko mocno uszkodzone połowy kartek; wszelako wystarczyło to Hervasowi, żeby sobie przypomnieć resztę. Tak więc zajął się powtórnym wykończeniem swego dzieła. W tym samym czasie dokonał drugiego, cale odmiennego rodzaju. Marika wydała mnie na świat, mnie, Potępionego Pielgrzyma. Ach, niestety, dzień mego urodzenia był z pewnością świętowany w krainach piekielnych; wieczne płomienie tej straszliwej siedziby rozgorzały nowym blaskiem, a szatany podwoiły męczarnie potępionych, aby tym więcej cieszyć się ich wyciem. Pielgrzym, domawiając tych słów, zdawał się być pogrążony w głębokiej rozpaczy, zalał się łzami, i zwracając się do Cornadeza, rzekł: - Dziś nie jestem już w stanie dłużej opowiadać. Bądź tutaj jutro o tej samej godzinie, ale nie waż się nie przyjść, idzie tu bowiem o twoje zbawienie lub zatratę. Cornadez wrócił do domu z duszą przepełnioną przerażeniem; w nocy nieboszczyk Peńa Flor znowu go obudził i liczył mu nad uchem dublony, od pierwszego aż do setnego. Nazajutrz udał się do ogrodu ojców celestynów i zastał tam już pielgrzyma, który tak dalej mówił: W kilka godzin po moim przyjściu na świat matka moja umarła. Hervas znał przyjaźń i miłość tylko z określenia tych dwóch uczuć, jakie umieścił w 67. tomie swego dzieła. Strata małżonki dowiodła mu jednak, że i on także był stworzony do przyjaźni i miłości. W istocie, tym razem w jeszcze głębszy wpadł smutek aniżeli wówczas, gdy szczury pożarły mu jego stutomowe dzieło. Mały domek Hervasa trząsł się od krzyków, jakimi go napełniałem. Niepodobna było dłużej mnie w nim zostawić. Dziad mój, szewc Marańon, przyjął mnie do siebie uszczęśliwiony, że będzie miał w swoim domu wnuka, który jest synem contadora i szlachcica. Dziad mój, uczciwy rzemieślnik, używał przyzwoitego bytu. Posyłał mnie do szkół, gdy zaś doszedłem szesnastu lat, sprawił mi wykwintny ubiór i pozwolił w szczęśliwym próżniactwie przechadzać się po ulicach Madrytu. Uważał, że dość był wynagrodzony za swoje trudy, gdy mógł powiedzieć: Mio nieto, el hijo del contador, mój wnuk, syn contadora. Ale pozwól, żebym wrócił do mego ojca i dobrze znanego smutnego jego losu. Oby mógł on posłużyć za przykład i za naukę dla bezbożników! Diego Hervas przez osiem lat naprawiał szkodę zrządzoną mu przez szczury. Dzieło było już prawie ukończone, gdy z dzienników zagranicznych, które wpadły mu w ręce, zorientował się, że w ostatnich latach nauki znacznie postąpiły naprzód. Hervas westchnął nad tym powiększeniem pracy, wszelako nie chciał, aby dzieło jego było niezupełne, dodał więc do każdej nauki nowo poczynione odkrycia. Praca ta zajęła mu cztery lata; tak więc dwanaście lat przepędził, nie wychodząc prawie z domu i wiecznie ślęcząc nad swoim dziełem. Siedzący tryb życia zniszczył jego zdrowie. Dostał boleści w biodrach, bólu w krzyżach, piasku w pęcherzu i wszystkich objawów zapowiadających podagrę. Natomiast stutomowa encyklopedia była skończona. Hervas zaprosił do siebie księgarza Moreno, syna tego samego, który niegdyś wystawił na sprzedaż jego nieszczęśliwą Analizę, i rzekł mu: - Senor Moreno, oto widzisz przed sobą sto tomów, które zawierają w sobie cały obszar wiedzy ludzkiej. Encyklopedia ta przyniesie zaszczyt twemu zakładowi, a nawet mogę powiedzieć - całej Hiszpanii. Nie żądam żadnej zapłaty za rękopis, racz tylko najłaskawiej wydrukować go, ażeby wiekopomna moja praca nie poszła na marne. Moreno przejrzał wszystkie tomy, bacznie im się po kolei przypatrzył i rzekł: - Chętnie podejmę się druku tego dzieła, ale musisz, don Diego, skrócić je do 25 tomów. - Zostaw mnie w spokoju - odparł Hervas z najgłębszym oburzeniem - zostaw mnie, wracaj do twego sklepu i drukuj ramoty romansowe lub głupio--uczone, które wstydem okrywają Hiszpanię. Zostaw mnie z moim piaskiem w pęcherzu i moim geniuszem, o którym gdyby się ludzkość mogła dowiedzieć, byłaby mnie otoczyła czcią i poszanowanym. Ale teraz niczego już nie wymagam od ludzi, a tym mniej od księgarzy. Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Moreno odszedł, Hervas zaś wpadł w najczarniejszą melancholię. Ciągle miał przed oczyma swoje sto tomów, dzieci jego geniuszu, poczęte z rozkoszą, wydane na świat z bólem, choć nie bez przyjemności, a teraz tonące w falach zapomnienia. Widział, że zmarnował całe życie i zniszczył byt swój w teraźniejszości i przyszłości. Wtedy to umysł jego, wyćwiczony w przenikaniu tajemnic przyrody, na nieszczęście zwrócił się do zgłębiania przepaści nieszczęść ludzkich i Hervas, przemierzając tę głębię, odkrywał wszędzie zło, prócz złego nic więcej nie widział, zawołał więc w duchu: - Stwórco złego, kimże jesteś? Hervas sam przeląkł się tej myśli i postanowił rozważyć, czy zło, aby istnieć, musiało zostać stworzone. Następnie z szerszego punktu widzenia jął zastanawiać się nad tą zagadką. Zwrócił się do sił przyrody i przypisał materii energię, która zdawała mu się wszystko tłumaczyć bez potrzeby uznania Stwórcy. Co się tyczy człowieka i zwierząt, przyznawał początek ich bytu rodzącemu kwasowi, który powodując fermentację materii, nadaje jej stałe kształty, tak samo prawie jak kwasy krystalizujące zasady alkaliczne i ziemne w podobne do siebie wieloboki. Uważał materie gąbczaste, wytwarzane przez wilgotne drzewo, za ogniwo łączące krystalizację skamielin z rozradzaniem się roślin i zwierząt, i wykazując jeżeli nie tożsamość tych procesów, to przynajmniej ich nader ścisłe podobieństwo. Hervas, pełen nauki, z łatwością podparł swój fałszywy system sofistycznymi dowodami, zmierzającymi do obłąkania umysłów. Tak na przykład znajdował, że muły, które wywodzą się od dwóch gatunków zwierząt, mogą być porównane do soli powstałych z pomieszanych zasad, których krystalizacja nie jest klarowna. Reakcja niektórych minerałów, pieniących się w zetknięciu z kwasami, zdawała mu się przypominać fermentację roślin śluzowych; tę ostatnią uważał za początek życia, które dla braku przyjaznych okoliczności nie mogło bardziej się rozwinąć. Hervas zauważył, że kryształy podczas tworzenia się osiadają w najsilniej oświetlonych częściach naczynia, a z trudnością ścinają się w ciemni. Ponieważ zaś światło sprzyja również i roślinności, poczytał więc fluid świetlny za jeden z elementów, z których składa się kwas uniwersalny, ożywiający przyrodę. Widział także, iż światło po pewnym przeciągu czasu czerwieni papier błękitny, i to był jeszcze jeden powód, że uznał światło za kwas. Hervas wiedział, że w wysokiej szerokości geograficznej, około biegunów, krew w braku dostatecznego ciepła jest wystawiona na alkalizowanie się i że dla zaradzenia temu stanowi trzeba spożywać kwasy. Z tego wniósł, że skoro kwas może w pewnych wypadkach zastąpić ciepło, to musi ono być rodzajem kwasu lub przynajmniej jednym z elementów kwasu uniwersalnego. Hervas wiedział, że grzmoty kwaszą wino i powodują jego fermentację. Czytał w Sanchuniatonie, że na początku świata gwałtowne grzmoty ożywiły istoty przeznaczone do życia i nieszczęśliwy nasz uczony nie lękał się oprzeć na tej pogańskiej kosmogonii, by dowieść, że materia piorunu mogła była wprawić w działanie kwas rodzący, nieskończenie rozmaity, ale niezmienny w odtwarzaniu tych samych kształtów. Hervas, starając się przeniknąć tajemnice stworzenia, powinien był odnieść całą sławę do Stwórcy i oby był tak uczynił; ale jego anioł stróż go opuścił i umysł jego, obłąkany pychą wiedzy, rzucił go bezbronnego obłędom wyniosłych duchów, których upadek pociągnął za sobą zgubę świata. Niestety! Podczas gdy Hervas wznosił swoje grzeszne myśli ponad sfery pojęcia ludzkiego, bliska zatrata zagrażała jego śmiertelnej powłoce. Na domiar złego do przewlekłych jego cierpień dołączyły się ostre choroby. Bóle w biodrach przybrały na sile i odjęły mu władzę w prawej nodze, żwirowaty piasek zaczął kaleczyć mu pęcherz, chiragra powykrzywiała palce lewej ręki i zaczęła zagrażać palcom prawej, na koniec najczarniejsza melancholia zniszczyła siły jego duszy i ciała zarazem. Lękał się świadków swego poniżenia, odepchnął moje starania i nie chciał wcale mnie widzieć. Stary jakiś inwalida zużywał resztki sił na krzątanie się koło niego. Wreszcie i ten zaniemógł i mój ojciec musiał zgodzić się na moją obecność. Wkrótce dziad mój Marańon także zapadł na zgniłą gorączkę. Chorował tylko przez pięć dni i czując się bliskim śmierci, zawołał mnie do siebie i rzekł: - Błażeju, mój drogi Błażeju, chcę cię jeszcze ostatni raz pobłogosławić. Urodziłeś się z ojca uczonego, któremu oby niebo było mniej udzieliło tej nauki. Szczęściem dla ciebie, dziad twój jest człowiekiem prostym w wierze i uczynkach i wychował cię w tejże samej prostocie. Nie daj się obłąkać twemu ojcu, od kilku lat nie dba on wcale o religię i zdań jego powstydziłby się niejeden heretyk. Błażeju, nie ufaj mądrości ludzkiej; za kilka chwil ja będę mędrszym od wszystkich filozofów. Błażeju, błogosławię cię - umieram. W istocie, mówiąc to wyzionął ducha. Oddałem mu ostatnią posługę i wróciłem do mego ojca, którego od czterech dni nie widziałem. Tymczasem stary inwalida także umarł i bracia miłosierni zajęli się jego pogrzebem. Wiedziałem, że mój ojciec jest sam, i chciałem zaopiekować się nim, ale gdy wszedłem do niego, nadzwyczajny widok uderzył mój wzrok i zatrzymałem się w przedpokoju, zdjęty niewypowiedzianym uczuciem zgrozy. Mój ojciec pozrzucał suknie i owinął się prześcieradłem na kształt całunu. Siedział, wpatrując się w zachodzące słońce. Przez dłuższy czas trwał w milczeniu, potem podniósł głos i rzekł: - Gwiazdo, której gasnące promienie po raz ostatni odbiły się o moje oczy, dlaczegóż oświeciłaś dzień mojego urodzenia? Czyliż chciałem przyjść na świat? I po co nań przyszedłem? Ludzie powiedzieli mi, że mam duszę, i zająłem się jej kształceniem kosztem mego ciała. Wydoskonaliłem mój umysł, ale szczury pożarły moje dzieło, a księgarze nim wzgardzili. Nic ze mnie nie pozostanie, umieram cały bez śladu, tak jak gdybym nie był się narodził. Nicości! - pochłoń swą zdobycz! Hervas jakiś czas tonął w posępnych dumaniach, następnie wziął kubek, który zdawał mi się napełniony starym winem, wzniósł oczy ku niebu i rzekł: - Boże, jeżeli gdzie jesteś, zlituj się nad moją duszą, jeżeli ją posiadam! To mówiąc wychylił kubek i postawił go na stole; następnie położył rękę na serce, jak gdyby doświadczał w nim bolesnego ściśnienia. Obok przygotowany był drugi stół, obłożony poduszkami; Hervas położył się na nim, skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i słowa więcej nie wymówił. Dziwisz się, że widząc te przygotowania do samobójstwa, nie rzuciłem się na kubek i nie zawołałem o pomoc. Dziś sam się temu dziwię, ale zarazem pamiętam, że jakaś nadprzyrodzona siła przykuła mnie na miejscu, tak że nie mogłem wykonać żadnego poruszenia. Włosy tylko najeżyły mi się z przestrachu. Bracia miłosierni, którzy pogrzebali naszego inwalidę, znaleźli mnie w takim właśnie stanie. Spostrzegli ojca leżącego na stole i owiniętego w całun, zapytali mnie więc, czy umarł. Odpowiedziałem, że nic o tym nie wiem. Wtedy zapytali się, kto go owinął całunem. Powiedziałem, że sam to sobie uczynił. Przypatrzyli się ciału i w istocie znaleźli je bez życia. Ujrzeli stojący obok kubek z resztką płynu i zabrali go z sobą dla przekonania się, czy nie ma w nim śladów trucizny, po czym wyszli, dając oznaki oburzenia i zostawili mnie w nieopisanym przygnębieniu. Następnie zeszli się ludzie z parafii, zadawali mi te same zapytania i odeszli, mówiąc: - Umarł, jak żył, pogrzeb jego nie do nas należy. Zostałem sam na sam z nieboszczykiem. Straciłem zupełnie odwagę, a razem z nią władzę czucia i myślenia. Rzuciłem się na fotel, na którym jeszcze niedawno siedział mój ojciec, i znowu wpadłem w odrętwienie. Nocą niebo pokryło się chmurami, a gwałtowna zawierucha rozwarła okno pokoju. Błękitnawa błyskawica przeleciała obok mnie i pogrążyła izbę w większej niż przedtem ciemności. Śród tej ciemności dostrzegłem jakby jakieś fantastyczne kształty, ciało mego ojca wydało długi, przeciągły jęk, który dalekie echa rozniosły po przestrzeni. Chciałem wstać, ale nie mogłem się ruszyć, jak gdybym był przykuty do miejsca. Lodowaty dreszcz przebiegł mi po członkach, krew gorączkowo zaczęła bić w żyłach, dziwaczne marzenia obłąkały moją duszę, sen zaś opanował zmysły. Nagle zerwałem się: ujrzałem sześć wysokich świec woskowych zapalonych wokół ciała mego ojca i jakiegoś człowieka siedzącego naprzeciw mnie, który zdawał się oczekiwać chwili mego przebudzenia. Wygląd jego był wspaniały i majestatyczny. Wzrostu był wysokiego, włosy czarne, nieco kędzierzawe, spadały mu na czoło, wzrok miał bystry i przenikliwy, ale zarazem łagodny i przyciągający. Nosił na sobie krezę i szary płaszcz, podobne do tych, w jakie szlachta po wsiach się odziewa. Nieznajomy spostrzegłszy, że się obudziłem, uśmiechnął się do mnie uprzejmie i rzekł: - Synu mój - tak cię nazywam, traktuję cię bowiem, jak gdybyś już do mnie należał - Bóg i ludzie opuścili cię, a ziemia nie chce przyjąć do swego łona mędrca, który dał ci życie; wszelako my cię nigdy nie opuścimy. - Mówisz, senor - odrzekłem - że Bóg i ludzie mnie opuścili. Co się tyczy tych ostatnich, masz słuszność, sądzę jednak, że Bóg nigdy nie może opuścić żadnego ze swoich stworzeń. - Uwaga twoja pod pewnym względem nie jest bezzasadna - przerwał nieznajomy - kiedy indziej jaśniej ci to wytłumaczę. Tymczasem, ażebyś przekonał się, jak bardzo się tobą interesujemy, przyjmij tę kiesę z tysiącem pistolów. Młody człowiek powinien mieć namiętności i środki do ich zaspokajania. Nie oszczędzaj złota i licz zawsze na nas. Po tych słowach nieznajomy klasnął w dłonie i sześciu zamaskowanych ludzi uniosło ciało Hervasa. Świece pogasły i ciemność znowu ogarnęła izbę. Nie pozostałem w niej dłużej; po omacku dotarłem do drzwi, wyszedłem na ulicę i dopiero ujrzawszy niebo zasiane gwiazdami, odetchnąłem swobodniej. Tysiąc pistolów, które czułem w kieszeni, niemało przyczyniło się do dodania mi odwagi. Przebiegłem Madryt i przybyłem na kraniec Prado, do zakątka, gdzie później postawiono olbrzymi posąg Cybeli. Tam położyłem się na ławce i wkrótce twardym snem zasnąłem. Cygan, domówiwszy tych słów, prosił nas o pozwolenie odłożenia dalszego opowiadania na dzień następny i w istocie już go więcej tego dnia nie ujrzeliśmy. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie